1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable syringe device auxiliary unit for enabling a cap to be attached to a needle or enabling the needle to be removed from a disposable syringe device with one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, disposable syringe devices that are discarded when they are used once, that is, so-called disposable syringe devices are widely used to prevent iatrogenic infection through syringe devices. The disposable syringe device is composed of a sterilized disposable syringe and a sterilized needle mounted thereon. The needle is covered with a sterilized cap.
Therefore, when chemicals are injected into or blood is collected from a patient using the disposable syringe device, the cap is detached, and the exposed needle is stuck under or in the skin, in the muscle or in the blood pipe of the patient.
One of the most serious problems in medical disasters, which happen to doctors, nurses, and medical practicians in a medical site, is a so-called accidental needle stick in which a used needle is stuck in a hand or a finger of them. The accidental needle stick happens when a person sticks the extreme end of an exposed needle in himself or herself or in other person by mistake after he or she collects blood from or injects chemicals into a patient. In addition to the above, however, there is also a possibility that the accidental needle stick happens when a cap is attached to the needle again.
The accidental needle stick, which happens when the cap is attached to the needle again, is caused at the time the needle of a disposable syringe device, which is held with one hand, is inserted into a cap held with the other hand.
Further, in an operation in which a disposable syringe device may be used repeatedly, there is a possibility that the accidental needle stick happens when a disposable syringe device used once is left with the needle thereof exposed because a cap is lost or when a needle is repeatedly separated from and mounted on again a syringe barrel to draw chemicals into the syringe barrel.
Further, the accidental needle stick also happens when a person comes in touch with a needle without a cap by mistake when used disposable syringe devices are discarded as medical wastes, and when needles are discarded in the state that they are separated from syringe barrels.